Work on glycosaminoglycan metabolism in diabetics and controls was advanced. Current work is directed toward a study of glycosaminoglycan metabolism in selected tissues of diabetics. Technological advances have made it possible for us to study the receptor-binding characteristics of growth hormone in acromegalics, Laron dwarfs and several selected subjects with detectable growth hormone but poor growth. This work will be advanced in the coming year.